Breaking Threw
by ShadowOfRain
Summary: A dark mysterius story at the begaining and gradually grows into chaos.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha nor any of the wonderful characters.  
  
Breaking threw!!  
  
Ch.1 The skys dusted a dark blue the sun hiden beneath the darkend blanket.I shivered slightly as walked towards a long big bricked building.A slight weight on my shoulders caulsed by the black backpack that rested over them.I winced as the weight shifted to near my shoulder blades.It hit the bluish purple mark hidden deep beneath my clothes.It was hard to see that a girl like me could be in any pain by the look on my face i looked like a ordinary cheerful highschool student.It was my mask it covered everything that i wished to hide from others and myself.A slight breeze tickled the side of my flushed cheaks.I reached out a petti frail hand and gently tucked away a lose midnight silky strand of hair behind my ear.My stormy lavender eyes fucused on my black loafers as they hit the cement ground not makeing a sound.White school socks went up to my knees,as the green sailor fuku skirt swirled around my slender waist and rested just below the covered regions.A long sleeved lose form fetting white long sleeved sailor fuku shirt went with it with a over green lay out and red tie.Yes it covered most of everything that was'nt ment to be seen. it covered the truth.I sighed quitely as i begain to climb the staircase infront of the new looking school.I was deffently nervous the bluring of my vision noted that i was dizzy with nervousness.The cheerful gentle smile on my face did'nt reavel that either.  
  
White polished floors alined the wide acadamy styled hallways.Bulliton boards with all kinds of notes and things were posted.I walked nervously into the adminstration office.A woman with tarnished long gray hair looked up at me from her desk with gentle brown eyes as she asked:Ye most be Patricia,Don't fret child i will help you find your homeroom class.I am the new princple Keade.I smiled cheerfuly at her as she got up and handed me my scedule as she gestured me to follow her as i said:Thankyou Miss Keada.She gave me a gentle smile as she replyed warmly:No need for thanks Patricia.Your homeroom class is with Mr.TaiYouki.I was thinking,thats strange a teacher with the last name that means demonlord.Keh everyone says that demons are myths,if thats so then Priesstess and human out of the ordinary is a myth as well which i know to be wrong.Keade studyed the diffrent thoughts that played across my face.As she thought:This child may be more wise then anyone i know.Shes a child yes but theres something in her eyes that tells me that shes grown up to fast and she's wise beyond many years.Keada stopped infront of a white door with a small glass frame at the top.The front said room 203 Mr.TaiYouki.As she said here we are.My eyes hade glazed over what is this slight feeling of power its scatterd threw out this classroom but very well hiden.I snapped out of thoughts as Keade opened the classroom door as my eyes became more intrested in the floor then the class and the teacher that i knew hade to be staring at me.As i heard a calm stotic deep masculine voice ask Keada:Is this the new student inrolled into my class?  
  
I slowly rose my eyes to look up into calm stotic amber eyes i blinked the amber eyes were gone and replaced with a stern velvet volor.What the.Long midnght hair fell down his back silkly and perfectly to around his knees as i thought:i have a feeling thats not its true color.He wore a white bussiness suit with a under ruffled wine red shirt.His whole complection was unic he kept a calm face and his whole form seemed out of place i would say around early thirtys.He deffently worked out the suit though it was lose i knew he was buff in some ways.I heard Keade answer him his eyes were on her the intire time having yet to look at me.:Yes Mr.TaiYouki this is Patricia King she is a new student and belongs to your class now.She handed him my file.He pushed it back as he said:i have already seen it.You may go Keada. Mr.TaiYouki watched as Keada patted me on the back as she left i flinched feeling the dule pain throb in my back.  
  
Sesshomaru aka Mr.TaiYouki looked over at my form out of the corner of his eyes and cault the slight movement.As he thought:Somethings wrong.This girl is already mysterius i can tell it.He pretended not to notice as he looked across the classroom as he stated:Little brother you may start the class by interducing yourself.  
  
I heard a irritated "feh".I looked to see a guy in the guys iniform which is black with the bottons.Those colors look wrong on him.His hair also did'nt look quite right it was long about to lower waist and a deep black his eyes a light velvet as they turned to look at me as he stated:Its Inuyasha Hanyou.I titled my head as i thought that name is strange it means dog.His eyebrowl twitched as he looked at me and sat down and gave another ''feh'' when a girl beside him whispered something and he fell out of his chair with curses.As the raven haired girl that looked familer stode up her brown eyes fucusing on me with a do i know you look as she said:Im Kagome Higrashi i was wondering if you happen to be from america?I knodded as i said quitly:Yes but i was born here.She smiled at me and toke a seat.A girl beside her stode up she wore a huge smile and her brown hair flared our around her shoulders she wore a cute kido like side ponytail she wore the girls uniform as she interduced herself her brown eyes shinning with incitement:Im Rin Taiyo.I smiled back at her gently as she asked:how long did you live in america?I replyed softly:14 years.I was here until i was 2 and then americia until i was 16 and i came back here.She looked ready to ask another question when Mr.TaiYouki scolded her:Rin you can question her more at lunch,She cheerfuly smiled and toke a seat as another girl with long brown hair crimson eyeshadow and brown eyes got up as she said happly:Sango Herigatso.I raised a brow and smiled as i thought:Herigatso said weapon of a demonslayer woman.As she added in:Watchout for perverts.I titled my head as she toke a seat and a guy looking to charming rose out of his seat his blue eyes on me with a sparkle his dark hair went to his shoulders as he bowed to me and said:Ah Lady Patricia it is wonderful to have a buatiy such as yourself joining our class.I blushed crimson he was about to say more when i heard Mr.TaiYouki's commanding voice say sternly:Miroku Shijuku have a seat before i put you in detention.I watched as he immediatly toke a seat but with a twinkle in his eyes.A guy stode next with long aumbern hair and emerald eyes as he said:Hi im Shippo its nice to meet you.I smiled at him as he toke a seat.I kinda dazed out of the rest's interduction until Mr.Taiyouki told me to take the desk next to Rins.  
  
I knodded as i begain to walk down the rows as i felt his eyes on my back as i finnaly turned placing my books on my desk next to Rins and toke a silent seat.Soon enough class started.I found that Mr.TaiYouki is very opservent every note or spit ball that got passed around was cault and the people got detention.Which was mostly Inuyasha,Shippo,Kagome,Sango and Miroku.I watched as His eyebrowl ticked when Rin got trying to pass a note to me while i was to engrossed doing my work.He regretfuly said to Rin:You have detention again.I watched as she pouted,It did'nt work.He said calmly without looking at me:Patricia you will need to stay after today as well so you can catch up with the rest of the class's projects.I rush of fear went up my spine as i breatheda barely aduible:No.All though he was at the front of the class his youki hearing picked up the terrified answer.I restrained myself and looked back down at my work as i said softly but loud enough for everyone to hear me:Yes Lo..what the hell was i,damn im losing it.I can't go home late,he will,i don't i would'nt be able to hide them for much longerMr.TaiYouki.Sesshomaruactually looked up from his desk at my form my eyes were hiden as my head was bowed my dark midnight hair curtianed my face from veiw, as my pencil moved swiftly across the paper marking down answers.I winced as my wrist slightly hit my desk as i was trying to get some more paper out.As i went back at looking at the algebra problems my sleeve to right hand just barely slide up revealing a curled dark bruise around it dryed blood was sprayed over it almost.Sesshomaru's dark velvet eyes instantly spotted it.it stode out like black on white.It was'nt sposed to be there it did'nt even belong anywhere but there it was,and he wondered if there was more.It was clear to him that my cheery facide was just a cover up for the reality.It intriged him it was like something snapped in him as his inner demon growled in his mind:Where did that come from? did someone hurt her?..Sesshomaru almost ignored it but it still remained in his head expecially when he noticed my eyes snap to my wrist and quickly begain to cover it up,without noticing that he infact hade seen it.  
  
The girls lockerroom the place where my secret could be easly revealed i quickly toke my gym cloths trying to find the furthest away dark corner of the dirty socked smelling room.I was in the middle of getting dressed already having my long black jersy stled atheltic pants with the number one in silver on the top right hip and going down the sides three silver stripes.I was getting ready to pull on my long sleeved form fetting shirt when I heard three gasps.My eyes shot up with fear in them as the i instinctivly held the dark shirt over my front trying to hide the darkness that covered my intire left side.But my arms could be plainfully seen my bruised back was against the cold wall.My forearms were covered by dark purple hand marked bruises and my wrist were bloodly bruised.Across from me Sango,Kagomes and Rins brown eyes were widend in shock and conscern.As Kagome thought:Not even in fuedle japan did i even see such pain and abuse.Where did Patricia get those.As Sango thought:Shes scared she did'nt want those to be seen.As Rin thought:Patricia she's hurt how could anyone hurt her like that.Rin reached forwards her fingers barely touching my shoulder as i flinched away as she asked softly:Patricia what happend to you?I looked away my whole form shacking about how should i respond.I just said quitely:I fell down the stairs.I looked away disbeilving looks were looking at me but they did'nt want to push me.I quickly threw my long sleeved black shirt on hiding what they knew.Hopefuly they beilved me,it was'nt completly a lie but it was'nt the truth either.Being kicked down the stairs is diffrent from falling down the stairs.I put on a cheerful smile as they were already d0ne getting dressed as i asked Rin cheerfuly:so what has everyone been doing in PE?Rin smiled gently at me as she said:Well my dad Mr.TaiYouki is teaching self defense this month.My bangs fell over my eyes as i thought:How can you defend against someone you should'nt have to.Rin most be adopted.Mr.TaiYouki is only around 30 it would'nd add up Rin's my age which is 16.I put on a fake smile as i walked out of the lockerroom with Sango,Kagome and Rin walking close to me.All taking glances towards my form every once in awhile.While Kagome thought:I feel linked to her somehow like were two halfs.And even Inuyasha said to me:Kagome.Patricia she looks similiar to you not identical to you but there is a little similiartys in there.  
  
Mr.TaiYouki walked in gracefully wearing white athletic pants and a white tank.I kept my eyes on the ground as he started telling the class: Everyone pair up with your partners and practice.I looked around as everyone hade paired up.:Inuyasha with Kagome,Sango with Miroku and Rin with Shippo the rest of the class was token.Thats when i heard Mr.TaiYouki from next to me:I will work with you.The intire class already hade thier partners for a week now and i will be able to teach you what to do better.I dreaded those words.Im like the weakest person there is.I mean i have hade self defense classes all the time i mean when i went to the gym i hade secretly toke them wanting to know how i could get..How to get it to stop.But i never could do anything i just froze up like a fool.I silently knodded and followed him like a lost puppy my head bowed my long midnight hair resting over my shoulders and back my stormy lavender eyes fascinated on the white polished gym floor.  
  
I soon found myself on the outside of a blue mat after climbing a few stairs as i thought:is this the stage at the back of the gym?I looked up and around as i thought this is the stage the two stair wells were hiden with the doors that went to the inside of the gym.The blue velvet curtains were closed the stage floor was a polished hardwood floor.I thought:why the stage why are we closed off?Mr.TaiYouki answered stoticaly:It will keep you from further distractions.I looked up at him as he stode barefooted on the mat in a graceful stotic manner his long supsedly black hair flowing around him his dark velvet eyes were like a sheet of ice.His looks were calm.In a way he reminded me of a deadly protector.I was used to seeing Deadly as in predator look from..when i get home..how am i going to keep hiding these briuses?I felt eyes on my back as Mr.TaiYouki said calmly:Do you know anything of self defense?I froze as i blurted out:i do but i...quiteri just freeze up.I felt calm foot steps come towards me i almost flinched away my shoulders were just slightly shacking but barely visible to the naked eye.I barely was able to look up as Mr.TaiYouki stopped slightly towering over me as he asked calmly:When your defending yourself against someone or something that may caulse harm to you.You most use that fear you have and turn it into anger.If you ever fell threated no manner who it is,if they attempt to do harm to you,You most do anything to try to protect yourself until someone else can get to you.Those words could be heard ecoing threw my mind as my defense leasons were to begain.  
  
He hade told me that he was going to restrain me and he wanted me to defend myself.Next thing i knew a strong arm Restrained my movements by being placed in a huck possition around my pettie waist.Another arm hung just away from my kneck but enough to restrain me.Bad memories flashed threw my mind as my heart rate picked up pace.I heard Mr.TaiYoukis stotic calm voice as he said smoothly:Calm yourself don't let fear get the best of you.I want you to turn it into anger i want you to fucus your mind on saving yourself do not put all your energy in it,your attacked might be able to regain footing after the blow.Allow a fourth or a half or you will over excert yourself,and try to find you way out of this hold.  
  
I sat in after school class all the same wondering:I could'nt move i just could'nt find that anger.I don't want to be hurt anymore but i can't find it,i can't find my strength i just keep seeing the memories the pain flashing threw my mind i see his face he hurts me but how can i not let him.And when i get home he will hurt me more.My own father,how can i just...Mr.TaiYouki said he would'nt give up on me.But why everyone else has.Rin was poking me trying to get me out of my thoughts.As i snapped out of my thoughts as she was standing along with everyone in the room.Which means Mr.TaiYouki,Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Miroku,Shippo and Rin who were grabbing their books.I dreaded it it was time to go.My arms fragily went around my books placing them in my black book bag as i got up and gave Rin a reasuring smile as we all walked down to the commons.A middle aged woman that looked slightly fimailer to me went up to Kagome and toke her bag and then her eyes landed on me.Kagome was asking her what she was fixing for a dinner but like a dear cault in the headlights the warm brown eyes landed on my hiden stormy lavender eyes she held great guit and shock.As she whisperd:Patricia?Everyone turned to her and then looked at me.I looked clueless.Thats when the school doors were slightly slammed open.I flinched as my eyes went completly hiden as they landed on the form walking threw the door.Everyones eyes landed on him.My father stode there his short black hair shaggy his brown eyes livid as he looked over at my form as he said venmously:Patricia come now we leave.I heard a gasp as someone said terrfied:Jeffrey.My fathers eyes became like daedly slits as he looked to my side to see Miss Higrashi.He said not one word but at the look she flinched away a arm tucking Kagome behind her protectivly.Kagome did'nt like the look my father was giving her mother.The rest of the group were stopped in their tracks as a hand shot out and clenched my sleeve throwing me behind him.Like he was protecting me from being protected.As he growled out:Hitomi.My eyes widend as i let out a gasp as i heard my fathers voice:I see you still manged to keep your other daughter.Hitomi stepped forwards as she yelled tears falling from her eyes:You basterd better not be putting harm to Patricia.You think that just because you can hurt me you can hurt her too.My father did'nt say a word just a vemous look was her way as he grabbed my already bruised forarm and yanked me out of the school doors.A look of slight pain and hiden fear was beneath the dark bangs that hide my eyes.  
  
Kagome was to shocked as she dropped down beside her crying mother.The others hade hurried out to see if they could get to me.But by that time i was already gone,My father hade already token me away.Kagome shackly asked her hysterical mother:Mama is that?Is he?Her mother answer with tears and fear in her eyes:His your step father and Patricias father.Patricia is your half sister.I thought that his parents were taking care of her he was suposed to stay away from her.His side toke her and i kept you after our sepration.I have to get her back before he...Kagome held her mother as she burst in to tears on her shoulder as she whimperd.Everyone was to busy figuring out things for them to do anything. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha nor the wonderful characters of Inuyasha.  
  
2nd Disclaimer:Nor do i own Kelly Clarkson's song Break away or Avrils lyrics to the song.  
  
_Breaking threw.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
I whimpered quitely as i walked to school a few days later i was'nt allowed to go back until the cut across my right cheak was barely visible.Caulse to much suscpision i guess thats what he was thinking.I was late as i ran threw the pouring rain that soaked threw my uniform makieng it stick to my bruised body.My butt length dark midnight violet shaded hair stuck to my form and clothes as i slowed at the school gates coming to a complete stop the rain poured down on my fragil form as i just stode there thinking:what now?I toke a deep breath as i entered the building.I hade to go to princple Keada for a late pass.I looked terrible like a lost wet puppy.During the time im out i practice dancing in my room even if im injured i don't care.As i entered Princple Keadas office i watched as she looked up from her desk her eyes widend as they landed on my form.As i asked:May i have a late pass miss keada?she pulled out a late pass and got up from her desk as she walked towards my form as she said conscerned:Child where have ye been?I mutterd:sick..As she handed me my late pass.She did'nt ask but it was like she knew as i said thankyou while walking out of her office my bangs covered up my right cheak so you could'nt see the light purple line of a bruise covering a pink line that was a shallow cut 3 days ago.As i thought:my sister is in that classroom and she most stay away from our father.I slowly walked threw the classroom door my bangs hid my eyes as i layed the late pass on Mr.TaiYouki's desk.I did'nt look anyone all though i knew to well everyones eyes were on me as i toke my seat.My face reminded hiden..a errie silence settled over the class as worksheets were handed out.When Mr.Taiyouki stoped at my desk he placed the worksheet down infront of me a hand was layed on my shoulder when he did so almost gently as though like he knew there was already a bruise there.As i heard him say:Retaining sickness is something i don't want my students to out of tissues annoys me.Go ahead and go to the gym and change into your gym clothes,your to drenched for the likes of remaining healthy.Myself and the rest of the class will be down their shortly.Preharps 30 minutes or so..You have my permission go on.I left my books on my desk as i breathed out a quite:Thankyou Mr.TaiYouki.He gave me a slight nod as i quitely walked out of the classroom.His so called dark velvety eyes secretly glanced at my form as i left.As he thought:Her scent is deffrent from any human or demon strange its like A thunderstorm rose scent i have never known of such a sent and she's deffently been hurt.I can smell the wounds she has whatever it was from it happend rescently and continues to happen.It will not be allowed to go any further.  
  
I hade failed to notice the new students that was in the classroom.I i hade already dressed in my now very baggy black atheletic pants and tied the silver strings tightly the the three stripes going down each side sparkled.I hade no choice put to wear my black holter sports form fetting top my bruises were very easly seen around my forarms and wrist and know for the first time there was purple straglashin marks around my kneck.I felt so naked with them visible but i hade no other choice my black long sleeved shirt was torn into shreds now i looked down at the blooded rag all of the blood belonged to me i was setting on inside the stage inside the gym with the curtains closed.I was barefooted in the middle of the mat my long midnight stormy lavender highlighted hair cascaded around me in a dark curtain hiding my arms,kneck and face for know.There was a stero on the stage and it was playing:the background solo to the song that i sung with is called Breakaway.I closed my eyes as i begain to sing with evry amount of emmotion that i kept hiden deep inside.Unknown to me Mr.TaiYouki and four new students hade entered the bottom of the stair well.Before the other students could love.Sesshomaru aka Mr.TaiYouki stuck out a arm to stop them as he made a motion to be quite as they crept up the stairs.As the angelic meledy hit thier ears sweatly carasing them.There eyes hade widend as they looked at my layed out form my hair was eagle spread around my shoulders and hide the right side of my face as i sung:  
  
_BreakAway!_

_Grew up in a small town And when the Rain would fall down I'd just stare out my window Dreaming of what could be And if i'd end up happy I would pray  
  
_Sesshomaru aka Mr.TaiYoukis stotic amber eyes drifted to my form with mirth,the others stared stunned..  
  
_Trying hard to reach out But when i tryed to speak out Felt like no one could hear me Wanted to belong here But something felt so wrong here So i'd pray I could break away  
_  
I could feel something stir within me like a new pulsing energy that did'nt want to hurt anymore....  
  
_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till i touch the sky.  
Make a wish,Take a chance,  
Make a change,and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But i won't forget all the ones that i love.  
I'll take a risk,Take a chance,  
Make a change,and break away.  
_  
All of them were shocked...Never hearing such a voice and Sesshomarus amber eyes almost widend when his oro could fell the pulsing of mine.And something stired within my soul.  
  
_Wanna feel the warm breeze Sleep under a palm tree Feel the rush of the ocean Get onboard a fast train Travel on a jet plane faraway And break away_.  
  
I hade this feeling before once when i was backed into a corner when i was smaller.I knew of my miko powers yes.And known of the intire history of the fuedle japan..I was tault manners..And my father was'nt one to be happy person at any time..His anger was always there and he would always use it on me.But the shifting the power within me i could fell was diffrent and i could'nt figure out what it was or how it got there..  
  
_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn h0w to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till i touch the sky.  
Make a wish,Take a chance,  
Make a change,and break away.  
Out of the Darkness and into the sun.  
But i won't forget all the ones that i love.  
I'll take a Risk,Take a chance,  
Make a change,and break away.  
  
Buildings with a houndred floors Swinging with Revolving doors Maybe i don't know where they'll take me Gotta keep movin on.moving on Fly away Break away  
  
I'll spread my wings and i'll learn how to fly.  
though its not easy to tell you goodbye.  
Make a wish,Take a chance,  
Make a change,and breakaway.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But i won't forget the place that i come from T gotta take a risk,take a chance,  
Make a change,and break away.  
Breakaway Break away...  
_  
I sighed at the end of the song as i came to a stand i felt a rush of dizzyness rush threw my form.My eyes opened half lidded as i begain to sway as i mummbled:damn...I felt something like a rushed wind hit my face as i fell to myside landing on the mat i made my body turn to lay on my back as i closed my eyes as i whisperd:why now?I heard running footsteps towards my form but there was nothing i could do.I knew if i tryed to get up right know i would only fall back down.I looked into amber eyes as i felt my hair being moved out of my face and away from my shoulders.I winced as i looked up into those intense amber eyes as i gasped the normal velvet was gone for a second i could see nothing but amber.I was half countius i could'nt hear a word they were saying.But i knew they were trying to get my attention.Four new boys looked down at me.One stode stotic spiked out long black hair and crimson eyes a white headband going around his forehead.Next to him stode a averge high guy with long crimson locks and emerald eyes,Beside him stode a guy that looked slightly familer to me..Brown eyes fluffed out long black hair.Those brown eyes..I almost laughed as i thought:thats Yueska he has long hair now,like i ever thought i would ever see him with long hair.His eyes were wide as he looked over my bruised form.Even Mr.TaiYoukis eyes were slightly widend but if you were normal you proubly could'nt notice it.I toke in a deep breath as i heard a gentle voice inside my head:Steady yourself and take a calming breath you will be fine..My eyes widend as i thought who are you?....No answer..I closed my eyes as i steaded myself i felt a calming warmth take over my form.  
  
Next thing i knew i was on my feet...But when i opened my eyes i was'nt in the school anymore.I begain to panic as i looked around nothing but A huge flowering feild that surrounded a beatiful meadow stode infront of me....My eyes widend as i turned around as they landed on a huge beatiful white palace i felt the wind wip gently around my barefeet as i looked down i gapped i was not in the clothes i was in before a long beatiful elegant flowing silk lace belled out silk white fighting pants blew against my legs.It fit around my cheast gently and tightly and flowed losely from my cheast line down to my ancles.The sleeves went over my shoulders and belled out beatifuly to my knees.They Of it as aa connecting outfit..Diffrent colored roses inrousided around the ends of the sleeves.As i breathed:whats going on?I heard a gentle laugh behind me as i turned around my eyes widend as they meet with dark brown ones.A woman known all to well threw fuedle japan stode infront of me beside her stode another legandary woman.They looked vaguly similiar.There raven hair blew in the wind.The first one that i most felt connected to wore flowing velvet red hakamas a silver houri with a black armour she hade a silver flowered symbol on her forehead.The other reminded me of Kagome her long raven hair was cleanly cut at her midback and she was paler then her her brown eyes looked at me gently.She wore normal red miko hakkamas and a white houri,her hair back in a low ponytail.As i breathed:Kikyo..and turned to look at the other the one i felt bonded completly with:Midoriko.The words flowed out of my mouth before i could stop them:Why dos it feel like i belong here?I watched as they both slightly giggled as Midoriko said:Of course you feel that way.The intire northern lands belong to you.As Kikyo put in:Yes You just don't know it yet.Our little princess.  
  
I stode their shocked they both smiled and gently placed a hand around my arms and lead me to the edge of the meadow as Midoroku said:My Lady please look into your reflection what you see will surprise you but it is the true you.I was nervous as i bent down and peered into the gently rippling waters.I gasped as i looked down almost falling backwards as i peared at my new relfection.My hair fludfed out in long dark midnight violet waves that cascaded around my form and down to my knees.My stormy lavender eyes hade gained silver flecks on my forehead a 9 sided Midnight blue pentigal symbol with a silverswirling pink teardrop in the middle.My form was glowing a enthral silverishblue a black guarded cheast plate appeared over my cheast with silver shoulder guards.Around my waist was tyed a long lavender and silver sash.My hand went to put a strang of hair behind my ear and my eyes widend my human ears were gone,i felt upwards and on the top of my head two cute traingler midnight fox ears sat,and on the ground swished my midnight velvet silk fox tail.My dainty claws lightly hit my skin as my eyes widend:Dainty Claws!!! on my hands was a snow flake on my left and on my right a flame.Two royal swords were tied to my side.As i was officially freaking out.Kikyo and Midoriko burst into fits of laughter.As they choked out:Calm down child this is who you truly are.Don't worry we know of your fear..Thats your afraid to fight..We can't allow you to be harmed anymore.Inside your mind is unlocked memories of your elemental,miko,telecanices and teleapthy powers along with your demonic powers.We will help you unlock them in your dreams but for know listen to Lor...Urm Mr.TaiYoukis leasons i know this is hard but you can't remain to be hurt time after time its getting worse Patricia we know it just as you do..It might even come to the point where your father attempts to kill you.Know we will always be here for you.When you wake up you will be back underconscealment and of course no one will know what you were doing in your uncoutiusness.  
  
I knodded and was about to say thankyou when i felt like i was falling and everything went dark.I felt like i was submerged in a gentle warmth but there was cold in certain places of my body.I felt so week.I toke in a deep breath my cheast rose and fell as i blinked open my eyes everything was blury i knew i was layed down somewhere.And there was a extra weight setting at the edge of where ever i was layed i looked towards the blackish witish blur.Until i blinked twice and squinted my eyes as i finnaly noticed who it was.My stormy lavender eyes meet with deep velevet.Against the wall of what i regainsed as the nurses office sat:Yueska,Kuruma,Hiei,and Kuroune.They were having a conversation with each other and did'nt really notice me.I rose my eyes back to meet velvet i looked away from the intense questioning eyes.It looked like he could look right threw me and know everything.I looked down finding myself wrapped up in a huge soft white tolsed blanket ice packs were scatted over the bruises over my body.My bangs were back in my face as i tryed to hide my eyes.They held fear and great pain something i deffently did'nt want anyone to see.I felt something warm touch my forehead as my hair was pulled out of my face i looked up back into velvet.Sesshomaru aka Mr.TaiYouki's fingertips moved my bangs out of my face.  
  
Sesshomarus eyes widend when he looked down into mine.There was no fear fucused towards him but towards what i knew he was going to ask.What he was going to say.As he thought:Why do i feel like i should protect her?Is it because she reminds me of Rin.Or is it something else.His eyes studied mine as he thought:Patricia her eyes are not like any i have ever seen,the color the way they glow with warmth and emmotion.Like a tranquil storm at times and then like a dangerous storm at others.His eyes roamed over the bruises and rested on the one around my kneck as his demonic side inside his mind screamed:Those are not from falling down the stairs..someones hurting her on purpose..and i bet you she did'nt do a damn thing wrong..Sesshomaru kept his inner battles down to a lower level.As he asked in his normal stotic but in a softer way:Patricia where did you get these bruises?He watched as i flinched away my arms going to wrap around myself as my stormy lavender eyes swam.As i looked at the four boys who was looking at me with same intense question and some in conscern some remained stotic..I looked back up at Mr.TaiYouki with a pleading look in my eyes.His velvet eyes seemed to flicker once in understanding as he turned to the boys as he stated:Uramashi,Jeniji,Minimoto,and Kamiya return to the gym and make sure the class is remaining is there.His stern cold eyes left no room for arguement.The four relucatantly exited.  
  
When he turned back towards me his eyes flickered amber i was setting up my head was bowed my fluffed out silky midnight violet hair cascaded around my form.My knees were brought to my cheast and my arms were wrapped around them.I looked so fragil in his eyes.Before he could ask again he heard my quite quivering voice:he was'nt always like this,he used to be there when i needed him,and then he dispeared,when he returned he was'nt him,he was'nt the father i knew.He hade so much anger like a never ending ocean his anger always seemed to wash over me.Rather me then someone else..But still it hurt even though i know its not really him.  
Sesshomaru's eyes flickered as he looked down at my trembling form crystals tumbled from my eyes that he could see that was just resting over my folded arms of my knees.I love him so much..but the him i knew has been gone for 10 years..what i see everyday is just a dark copy of him..one i wish i never see...that man is not my father.but he holds the face of him..i can't even look into his face and think about fighting the pain that he unleashs everyday...I gasped as i felt a pulsing in my head as i breathed:Oh god his here...the gym..his going that way..I threw off the blankets tears still falling every which way but a fierce look was in my eyes as i breathed:He will head towards Kagome..He loaths her just as much as he loaths me.Mr.TaiYouki did'nt even ask me how i knew he just kept at a pace beside my form as i ran towards the gym forgetting the pain from the bruises and cuts.As i heard Mr.TaiYoukis voice from beside me:You don't care for yourself you care for the others don't you?I looked at him and for the first time he seen a dangerous fierce look in my eyes as i said:He can hurt me all he wants.But i won't allow him to hurt anyone else.Its 4pm know my mother,kagomes mother is proubly in there with her.He replyed:Inuyasha and the others would'nt allow harm to come to your sister.I replyed in all seriusness:My father is'nt what you call normal he never was but know this so called other him is ten times worse.I watched him raise a eyebrowl as he replyed in a seriusness neither is Inuyasha or the rest including your sister there not what a human would call normal.I skidded to a stop as i breathed:oh god...Its to late his got them..Mr.TaiYouki slide to a stop as he felt out for the oros as he felt inuyashas and the groups ferius oros.Kagomes and her mothers were no where to be seen.Before he could turn back he heard my gentle voice say as it faded:I won't let him hurt them...His eyes turned amber as he snapped around i was gone..Sesshomaru was furious as he thought:shes going to sacrfice herself to save them.He is going to kill her as soon as she steps infront of them.Sesshomaru released his conscealment as he went to the Gym and gatherd everyone and made a pourtal searching for my Auro. 


End file.
